


[Podfic] capable of coming out alive

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Jonathan Sims' Canonical Failing Mental Health, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "capable of coming out alive" by notquiteaghost.“JonI swear toGod.”Shoulder, shaking. Hands shaking shoulder. Daisy’s hand, Archivist’s shoulder, Archivist’s body. Jon’s body.Jon blinks.“Daisy?”
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] capable of coming out alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [capable of coming out alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486483) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 

## MP3

Music: ["It's Alright"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5-KJgVsoUM) by Mother Mother

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:16:10  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:16:10  
  
* * *

anchor.fm test

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-11/81519213-44100-2-d813d56ad1fe6.m4a).


End file.
